


横渡北冰洋

by wof



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wof/pseuds/wof
Summary: 坏脾气二世祖和心思重富家太太的故事。小姑子和嫂嫂设定。
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Original Male Character(s), Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 5





	横渡北冰洋

叶舒华打开门的时候徐穗珍正从冰箱里捧出一只放在托盘里的奶油蛋糕，她很随便地甩掉脚上的鞋，大叫一声我来了，赤脚走进客厅就只看到徐穗珍一个人站在敞开式厨房台面的边上，微微挑眉看着她。 

叶舒华笑了笑：“我哥不在？”她把手里的包丢在胡桃木地板上，哐当一声，发出不小的声响。徐穗珍没有做声，只是眉宇拢起，斜睨她一眼。叶舒华看惯了她这种委婉的嫌恶，懒得回击，顺手从餐具抽屉里抽出一只黄铜勺子，在徐穗珍面前的奶油蛋糕上挖了一块塞进嘴里。她这一套动作行云流水，徐穗珍甚至退了一步，腾出点地方，以便她更方便享用那块蛋糕。奶油冰凉幼滑，隐隐带着一丝甜香，叶舒华幸福地眯了眯眼睛，正要下勺挖第二口才正眼看到了蛋糕上面的happy birthday字样。 

“给我哥的？”她衔着勺子问，“我先吃了，不好意思。”语气里殊无歉意。 

“没事，不过一块蛋糕而已。”徐穗珍伸手把长发拨到耳后，她手腕上的珍珠串随着动作滚落至小臂，举手投足间自有风情，她笑得波澜不惊，“都过了日子了，家里除了你们两个也没人吃，他想必不会介意。” 

蛋糕样式简素，只在白色奶油上饰有水果切片和以巧克力写成细伶伶的花体英文字样，成人双手合捧大小，叶舒华想起多年前曾在哥哥大学公寓里看到过的造型相仿的生日蛋糕，耸耸肩，挖下第二勺：“我想也是。”

她三两勺挖完那块蛋糕就横躺在了沙发上，身上仍然穿着进门时一整套的运动服，鹅绒头带将额发固定至头顶，露出光洁额头，就像个无所事事的大学生享受假期生活一样，一手拨拉手机一手熟练按开遥控器，悲情背景音乐霎时响彻整间公寓。徐穗珍在衣帽间内换衣服，出来看到她这幅做派只是视若无睹，顺手把脏盘子放进水槽里。叶舒华看到她身上的黑色丝绒露肩小礼服，后知后觉地啧了一句：“又是酒会？” 

“说得像别人家的事一样，”徐穗珍说，“是王家做东的饭局，爸爸吩咐过你也得去。” 

叶舒华皱了皱眉，翻过身去。 

“怎么，你和王家的女儿关系不是挺好的。”徐穗珍凉凉地说，戴上配套的珍珠耳环，“还以为你见到朋友总会比待在家里高兴些。” 

“我可以和她私下玩，没必要非去这种场合凑热闹，”叶舒华玩着手机头也不回，“和你不一样。”

“无论如何，”徐穗珍自顾自地说下去，仿佛什么也没听见一样，“时候不早，你该去把这身衣服换了。说起来，我以前就想问了，你都不运动，为什么这么喜欢穿运动服？” 

叶舒华从沙发站起身，伸了个懒腰，转过身来。她从上到下打量着徐穗珍，视线掠过她线条优美的小腿，服帖顺滑勾勒出身体曲线的衣料，衬出修长脖颈的珍珠项链，鲜红欲滴的嘴唇，尾部上挑的眼线，仔细在脑后盘起的长发，她笑了笑，捋下发带。

“我这样就行了。你都弄好了？那我们出发吧。”

家宴定在私人会所，走的是传统江南情调的路子。叶舒华随徐穗珍和迎宾小姐走在最后，木质回廊包围着人工湖，扶手旁是疏落有致的青瓷莲花盏，托着一点点摇曳的烛火，头顶垂落盏盏琉璃宫灯，映出昏黄暧昧的光线，刚好够照亮脚边的路和夜景。走廊里极静，隐隐可以听见不知从何传来的丝竹之声，叶舒华垂目，高跟鞋落地的声音沉稳而坚实地敲在她的耳边。王家订的包间临湖，一整面气派的落地玻璃窗，迎宾将她们引进。叶长明原本正与人高声谈笑，一眼看到她们，脸色就沉了下去。叶舒华向来以激怒他为乐，不以为意，徐穗珍笑容恭谨地迎上去，叶长明冲她点头示意，像一滴水融进河，她自然地走进中年男人的包围圈。 

王家二女儿王娴月笑吟吟飘过来挎住她的手臂，她身量比之叶舒华更丰满圆润，娃娃脸，笑起来有若隐若现的梨涡，一副很讨喜的面相。她们许久未见，但不觉生疏，肩并肩坐在一起。王娴月靠着她的肩，聊些无关紧要的八卦之类，叶舒华半心半意地听着，捉住她的手翻来覆去地把玩。侍应给她送上香槟，她摇头，只要了茶，王娴月突然拉住她，小声同她咬耳朵：“我前几天看见你哥了。” 

叶舒华一怔，她们视线不约而同落在徐穗珍身上，她言笑晏晏，正同王娴月的父亲交谈，两个人看上去很是愉快。 

“我看见他和别的女人走在一起，”王娴月说，“长得白白净净，但看上去有点年纪。” 

叶舒华不作声，她哥哥同别的女伴出入，她自己都亲眼见过几次，但王娴月压低了声音说：“只是一起倒也罢了，可他们是从婴儿用品商店出来的，我留心看了看那个女人，看不出她……”她不需要讲下去，叶舒华的嘴角抿成了一条直线，皱起眉。王娴月叹息般说：“早知今日，何必当初呢。你哥和你嫂子的故事，对我们来说可是童话故事一样的呢。”她的话音里添了点嘲弄的意思。 

“过几天我们出去玩玩吧，”叶舒华说，“就你之前常拉我去的那家店。” 

王娴月笑着说：“你家老头不抽你了？” 

叶舒华嗤笑一声。 

门口爆发出了新的嘈杂声，王娴月抚了抚长裙，笑容满面地起身汇入迎接的人群。叶舒荣笑容爽朗，大步迈进包间，叶舒华看着徐穗珍笑着迎上去，只是低头啜着那盏茶。


End file.
